For the Money
by TheFanne
Summary: "D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai, c'est un gamin insupportable, chiant au possible, trop dynamique, souriant (plus souriant, tu meurs bordel) mais jure moi, jure moi, Trafalgar Law, que tu n'as pas un faible pour lui et je t'étripe." Three-Shot.
1. J'en peux déjà plus

**C** **oucou les loulous! (Wow, ça commence bien) qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? (je t'ai parler. Ou tu t'es parler. Au choix!) Donc, en gros, je suis touchée par le même symptôme que tous ces auteurs là? Mais c'est complètement Quitch, ton truc! (Euh... Mais je suis là pour te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours moi...) Jusqu'à la fin de quoi?! (De tes jours... Nan mais là je me la pète, en fait, en gros c'est jusqu'à la fin de ton histoire sauf si les lecteurs veulent que je restent) Génial... (LOL) Non, c'est pas LOL, c'est Quitch, bordel. (Enfin bref). Comme tu dis:**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef,**

 **Salut tout le monde bienvenue sur ce Three-Shot (Encore) et mer...zut je croyais que c'était qu'un cauchemar. Cette histoire se lit bien sûr séparément de "Amour Toujours" et "I want to be me" mais, sauf si j'ai fait des petites erreurs d' incohérences, ça suit le même fils du temps, les gens font les mêmes métiers, etc, etc...c'est exactement le même univers sauf que pas sur les mêmes personnes... voilà! (Autre chose:)**

 **Cette histoire est centrée sur Law et Luffy, cette fois. Et donc, pour les homophobes: .voir.**

 **Je me suis donnée à fond pour que mes chapitres soient plus longs qu'avant et je me suis rendue compte que c'était pratiquement impossible selon comment je fais alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop court quand même je me suis donnée à fond (pour vous)!**

 **J'avance bien sur "Ascensceur", ma grande fic que j'espère finir et, enfin, poster, pour ceux qui en ont déjà entendu parler et qui veulent savoir (et tu commences à parler comme les autres auteurs, tu sais, ceux qui ont écrits des tas d'histoires...) J'en ai déjà écrit...quatre. En si peu de temps. Alors silence.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : J'en peux déjà plus.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai. C'est un gamin insupportable, chiant au possible, trop dynamique, souriant (plus souriant tu meures, bordel !), sautillant, bondissant, criant, hurlant, riant, faisant le plus de bruit possible (en témoigne son boulot de DJ), et ayant la famille la plus nombreuse que l'univers m'ai été donné d'observer (et en plus, en plus, ils sont tous tarés). C'est aussi le seul gamin à avoir osé te monté sur les épaules sans aucun problèmes pour te remercier quand tu as conclu son test de dépistage par un : « bref, vous n'avez aucun problème », suivi d'un soupire. Mais, jure-moi, jure-moi, Trafalgar Law, que tu n'as pas un faible pour lui, et je t'étripe. » Jewelry finit enfin sa tirade, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son camarade médecin. Law leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait aucun compte à recevoir de personne. Et ce gamin ne lui plaisait pas. Même avec ses grands yeux chocolats, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son grand sourire, son innocence innée, ses pépites dans les yeux et sa toute petite bouille d'ange. Nan. Ce gamin magnifique ne lui plaisait pas ! Pas du tout même ! Ou du moins, pas devant ses collègues. Dehors, oui, peut-être qu'il lui plaisait un tout petit peu… Mais pas beaucoup ! Oh ! Il était le légendaire Trafalgar Law, tout de même !

Enfin bon. Il quitta rapidement l'hôpital avant de se faire rattraper par un bonbon rose en pleine furie de noël. Il fit le chemin tranquillement à pied, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait prendre une voiture alors qu'il habitait à quoi ? Cinquante petits mètres de son bâtiment de travail ?

En entrant chez lui, il remarqua une paire de tongs posées sur le sol, un chapeau de paille sur le canapé brun de son salon et…une odeur de brulé dans tout l'appartement. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il entendit Luffy pester contre son four « trop rapide pour cuire ». Il sourit légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait dans _mon_ appartement, Mugiwara-ya ?

Ne râle pas, chirurgien de mes rêves, j'ai voulu te cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour noël, mais rien à faire, tout crame. Impossible de cuire quoi que ce soit dans ton four, hein ? » Law retint un petit rire sarcastique. Peut-être que si le petit brun pensait à _surveiller_ la cuisson, les choses s'arrangeraient niveau cuisine. Il sourit tout de même un peu plus en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme. « Chirurgien de mes rêves » n'était pas une formule qu'on employait pour un simple ami, et Trafalgar le savait très bien.

« Alors comme ça je suis le…hum…comment tu as dit ça déjà ? Ah, oui. « Chirurgien de tes rêves » ? Plutôt plaisant, à vrai dire. » Luffy sortit la tête de la petite cuisine pour l'observer avec ses grands yeux, se mordant un peu la lèvre inférieur, le teint un peu pâle. Law était surpris, il n'aurait jamais crut que l'adolescent (ou le jeune adulte), blêmirait par sa faute : si il l'avait su, il n'aurait sûrement pas essayé de la taquiner à ce sujet ! Enfin, le petit DJ prit la parole, dans un murmure un peu trop triste pour être agréable aux oreilles de Law :

« Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. S'il-te-plaît. »

« _Bordel !_ » Faillit hurler Law, réalisant sa bêtise. Jamais il n'aurait du dire ça au plus jeune. Ce dernier avait un faible pour lui et il souffrait de sa non réciproquée. Bon, d'accord, Law n'était pas si indifférent au garçon. Mais il n'était pas obligé de le lui dire, après tout. Tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que son petit coup de cœur pour le gamin dure, il se devait de ne pas lui en faire part, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Luffy souffrait assez comme ça, à cause de lui, pour ne pas qu'en plus, il en rajoute une couche. Dans un soupir, Law se leva, se plantant face au jeune brun. Luffy se mordit la lèvre plus fort encore. Doucement, Law passa le dos de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme face à lui. Luffy blêmit tellement qu'il ressembla à de la porcelaine. Et, à la réflexion, cette image plu à Trafalgar : la porcelaine est belle, délicate et fragile, on se doit de la protéger. Et il savait Luffy beau, délicat quand il le fallait et fragile, malgré toutes ses barricades qu'il mettait autour de lui pour ne pas qu'on s'en rende compte.

« Ne me tente pas…murmura celui qui sortait tout juste de l'adolescence, les mains tremblantes. » Law retira doucement sa main du visage de l'ange, et il pu voir un éclaire de douleur apparaître dans les yeux du garçon. Il fit un pas en arrière, lentement, comme si prendre son temps lui permettrait de ne plus voir cet éclat dans ces magnifiques yeux. Luffy mit doucement ses mains dans ses poches et, lui aussi, il fit un pas en arrière, comme pour souligner la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux adultes.

« Désolé, murmura Law à son tour. » Il baissa gravement la tête, conscient du faux espoir qu'il venait de donner à son ami, et se détourna de la cuisine pour s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, un gros livre de médecine qu'il avait chipé au passage sur la table à manger entre les mains.

Luffy, quand à lui, soupira. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être avec le chirurgien : trop différents et, surtout, son amour pour lui n'était pas réciproque. L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait vingt-et-un ans, alors que lui tout juste dix-huit. Ce même homme avait eu son bac avec mention « Très bien » avant de devenir un grand médecin dans un hôpital de renom, au centre de Paris, alors que lui avait obtenu son bac de justesse avant de gratter les petits boulots et de finalement se retrouver pistonner dans une boîte de nuit pour être DJ grâce au retour en ville de son grand ami musicien : Brook. Et enfin, dernière différence fatale, et la plus importante entre ceux-là : Law était un homme. Lui n'était qu'un bébé. Un bambin, peut-être. Pour sûr que Law ne comptait sûrement pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui et son immaturité, son innocence, sa naïveté. En témoignent les multiples copains de Trafalgar : tous plus âgé que lui, ou du même âge, tous dans l'univers de la médecine, ou très intelligents, tous matures, ou même carrément surdoués.

Luffy était surdoué. Mais les psychologues lui disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à « canaliser correctement sa…grande énergie ». Son amies Robin lui avait dit, quand à elle, « ça ne sert à rien de canaliser ton dynamisme, parce que c'est là qu'elle est, ton intelligence. Tu n'es pas intelligent de la façon dont les gens l'entendent. Tu es intelligent quand tu te dois de l'être et ce, selon tes propres conviction. Tu sors du cadre, ils ne savent pas quoi dire à ton sujet parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas te ranger dans une case. Et c'est ça, ta plus grande intelligence, sortir de la norme. ». Et il en était très content. C'était sûrement la meilleure personne qu'il avait consulté au sujet de sa « particularité intellectuelle ». Il était intelligent quand cela comptait vraiment pour lui, donc, pour rendre heureux ses amis, ses proches, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Il posa délicatement une assiette contenant tout ce qu'il avait pu sauvé des différents plats qu'il avait entrepris de faire et dressa une petite place pour Law avant de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, de déposer son cadeau au pied du sapin qu'il avait lui-même décoré pour l'amoureux du solo, et de s'en aller dans la nuit.

Frigorifié, il se rendit chez son grand-père pour passer son réveillon en compagnie de toute sa famille et des ses amis les plus intimes comme les plus récents, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami aux cheveux verts à qui il allait pouvoir raconter tout son début de soirée, histoire de se changer les idées grâce aux mots de Zoro, qui avait tendance à le réveiller de ses songes le plus noirs, et à l'aider à plonger dans ses plus beaux rêves.

C'est immensément joyeux qu'il retrouva tout le beau monde qu'il connaissait, dont Coby, tout nouvellement retrouvé, puisqu'il suivait un stage aux cotés de son grand-père, chez les militaires. Il sourit à son père, fit la bise à sa mère, et passa la barrière de ses nombreux amis (encore une différence avec Law) pour arriver devant Zoro (Sanji sur les genoux), Nami, et Jewelry. La rose sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts :

« Alors ? Tu étais chez Trafalgar pas vrai ? Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? J'espère que oui, je lui est hurlé dessus avant qu'il rentre (bon, mais je lui ai pas précisé qu'on se connaissait bien, toi et moi). » A la mine gênée de Luffy, elle devina que rien ne changeait dans la relation qu'entretenait ses deux amis. Nami leva les yeux au ciel, et Zoro grinça des dents.

« C'est pas vrai, il est vraiment trop cons ! s'exclama Sanji, presque choqué. » Zoro rit un peu devant la réaction de son copain et resserra son étreinte. Nami, quand à elle, se leva à son tour, aux cotés de Jewelry.

« Oublie-le sérieux, il te fait souffrir, il n'en vaux pas la peine. » Robin, qui s'était rapproché avec Ussop et Chopper hocha doucement la tête.

« Les gens qui font souffrir Luffy ne méritent pas de vivre, dit-elle tranquillement.

-C'est glauque, Robin, soufflèrent les deux garçons qui l'accompagnait et Nami, lassés d'entendre ce genre de discours dans la bouche de leur amie brune. Luffy, quand à lui, rigola bêtement : lui aussi avait l'habitude, et, franchement, ce n'était pas un problème.

« Dis-moi, dis-moi, fit sa mère, intervenant dans la conversation. Tu y es allé habillé…comme ça ?

-Ben. Ouais.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas t'épouser.

-Premièrement : Mais euh ! Deuxièmement : Euh, on en est même pas à sortir ensemble ou encore s'embrasser M'man.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Et franchement, je le répète, ne va pas le voir dans ton espèce de truc et avec ce chiffon sur le dos, ou ses machins de paille aux pieds, si tu veux le séduire !

-Ne l'encourage pas, Hancock ! Ce médecin est trop bizarre pour que je le laisse fricoter avec mon fils…

-Genre…soupira Luffy, blasé par le comportement habituel de ses parents (même si le relooking, c'était une première, d'habitude, sa mère le trouvait parfait en toutes circonstances).

-Ce que je veux dire, commença cette dernière, c'est que, bien sûr, tu es parfait !

-Ah, je me disais aussi…

-Dragon ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! Ou en étais-je ? Ah, oui ! Tu es parfait mais, cependant, cette espèce d'imbécile ne le remarque pas et, visiblement, ça te blesse. Donc, on va mettre en valeur toutes tes qualités avec un relooking ! Bien sûr, tu garderas ton magnifique chapeau de paille, cadeau de ton oncle. Est-ce que cela convient à tout le monde ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin, se tournant vers toutes les personnes présentes pour quémander leurs avis, car ils s'étaient tous arrêter dans leurs conversations pour écouter celle-ci, plus passionnante. Comme tout le monde hochait la tête, elle sourit, ravie et fière d'elle.

« Mais euh… Moi ça me convient pas, gémit Dragon. »

* * *

 **Re-Salut (Re-Coucou) Il disparaît si vous le lui demandez (même pas en rêve) et mer...zut.**

 **Bon, on a eu le temps de faire connaissance puisque je dois le supporter tout le long de cette histoire (et toi qui croyais que tu allais adorer poster sur du LawLu, te voilà enchaînée à moi jusqu'à la fin. LOL) et il s'appelle (Sherlock, enchanté) ne me demandez pas (pourquoi), et arrête de me couper (la parole?) La parole...**

 **Bon! J'espère que ça vous a plu, bien sûr, signalez moi les fautes! (Et elle corrigera) Pourquoi pas toi? (Moi, je suis pas matériel, idiote). Je le hais mais je le hais. (BREEEEEEEEEF)**

 **A la prochaine pour la suite de l'aventure qui unira (peut-être) ne leur fout pas le blues, Trafalgar et Luffy.**

 **PS: Je poste plus tôt que prévu pour (excuser) le (pitit) retard de "I want to be me"**

 **Et oui (j'ai bien écrit), il a bien écrit, pitit (pitit).**

 **Au secours, sauvez-moi.**


	2. Ça change beaucoup quand même

**Coucou les loukoums! (Ça s'écrit comme ça?) Aucune idée!**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef,**

 **J'ai vraiment essayer d'agrandit mes chapitres mais en fait c'est méga galère sur le site, je vous jure, j'ai cru mourir tellement c'est difficile (Pourquoi t'es pas morte alors? C'est toujours les meilleurs qui n'ont jamais de chance...) SI c'est toi le meilleur je veux bien crever.**

 **Donc, je crois que ce chapitre est un peu près équivalent au précédent, ne m'en voulez pas trop! (Ils t'en veulent j'en suis sûr.) Je vais faire comme si tu n'existais pas parce que là, ça devient inquiétant.**

 **Vu que vous allez me tuer pour la fin de ce magnifique chapitre très bien écrit (ça va les chevilles?) Aussi bien que le reste de ma parfaite physionomie pourquoi? Je préfère ne pas vous retrouver en bas, ça gâcherait tout le merveilleux talent que j'ai mis dans mes écrits.**

 **Donc pardonner moi les peut-être fautes d'orthographe et bonne lecture.**

 **PS: Je dédis ce chapitre à Monkey D. Anne parce que je sais que comme moi, elle rêve de voir Luffy dans des tas de belles tenues de mec super trop canon (et il est super trop canon). Donc, Nanou, ce chapitre est pour toi!**

 **Bisous, bonne lecture à tous et on ne se retrouve pas en bas!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ça change beaucoup quand même.

Luffy essaya une énième tenue, sous le sourire de plus en plus ravi de sa mère et les applaudissements de ses frères. Mais le jeune brun n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur et, quand il se regarda dans le miroir, cette tenue manqua de le faire vomir de honte. Il rentra de nouveau dans sa cabine et changea de tenue. Encore une fois, ce fut un échec total. Et encore, et encore, et encore. Tout lui allait, ça, oui. Mais rien n'était vraiment parfait. Il avait peut-être mit la barre trop haute, mais comme sa mère lui avait vivement recommandé de ne surtout pas choisir une tenue par défaut, il changea simplement de magasin, en s'achetant juste la paire de chaussure qui elle, lui plaisait vraiment (des _Jordans_ entièrement blanches, avec juste la marque en noir sur la languette). Il entra dans une nouvelle boutique et essaya de nouveau toutes les tenues possibles, même un costard cravate, mais ne trouva toujours rien, sauf un bracelet de cuir noir qu'il enfile sur son poignet gauche, un bracelet brésilien bleu sur le poignet droit et un anneau en argent sur l'index de la même main. Il se dit qu'au moins, il avait trouvé chaussures et accessoires pour sa nouvelle tenue. Il sortit d'une dixième (et ouais, dix, déjà) boutique avec un casque bleu électrique autour du cou relié à son portable dans la poche arrière de son short à frange. Il entra dans une vingtième boutique pratiquement découragé et enfila rapidement un jean un peu défraîchi à certains endroits et un t-shirt plutôt large, noir, sur le buste.

Il se retourna doucement face au miroir et écarquilla lentement les yeux devant son reflet. Il leva les sourcils devant le renvoie du miroir et hurla :

« Ace !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ça ne va pas ?! Tu t'es fait mal ?! S'affola son aîné en se précipitant vers la cabine sans pouvoir entrer à cause de la porte en bois, verrouillée.

-Non, non, le rassura le petit brun avant qu'il ne crochète la serrure. Non, je me demandais…il est où ce collier en cuir avec le L majuscule en or blanc dont tu m'as parlé en entrant ?

-Euh… Attends je vais te la chercher ! » Et il courut vers les rayons pour attraper le collier dont son jeune frère venait de parler. Il le chipa juste sous le nez d'un tout petit garçon qui le voulait et qui s'appelait apparemment Léo et remonta l'allée vers les cabines en courant encore plus rapidement sous les cris indignés du père du garçon.

Il se planta face à la cabine de son frère et fit glisser le collier jusqu'à la main de ce dernier. Luffy, de son coté, sourit largement en sentant le collier dans sa main et l'enfila rapidement en écoutant Ace conter comment il l'avait piqué à un braillard et ses énergumènes de parents.

Le L retombait dans le col V du T-shirt de Luffy, qui lui-même flottait au-dessus du jean bleu ciel, usé par endroit, qui tombait en plis, dissimulés sur le devant par la languette haute et blanche de Jordans. Le portable de Luffy était rangé dans la poche avant droite du pantalon, et le fil le reliant au casque autour du cou remontait en ondulant légèrement. Le brun vérifia une dernière fois que tous ses bijoux étaient bien en place et sortit de sa cabine, laissant pantois ses frères et ravissant totalement sa mère.

Law regardait le plafond de sa chambre, soupirant de temps à autre. Luffy n'était pas venu de la journée et, si il avait aimé le cadeau que le jeune garçon lui avait fait, il n'avait pas pu lui offrir le sien, puisqu'ils avaient convenus que le plus jeune offrait son présent au réveillon, et le plus vieux le jour-même. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'appeler Jewelry pour lui confier qu'il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son ami.

Finalement, il se leva, bien décidé à savoir pourquoi le petit brun n'était toujours pas venu récupérer son cadeau, s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Il attrapa d'abord son portable pour téléphoner à son jeune ami et savoir s'il allait bien.

Luffy, quand à lui, était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, attendant que Law s'inquiète. C'était Sanji qui le lui avait conseillé « S'il t'appelle, avait-il dit, sous les yeux éberlués de son petit-ami pas trop au courant de cette méthode, joue le jeu du type qui était _tellemen_ t occupé qu'il n'a même pas pensé à appeler pour prévenir de sa non visite. Et s'il te demande : « Mais…tu fais quoi là ? » Dis lui : « Ben là je me repose du coup, vu que j'ai fait le ménage avec mes frangins ». Là il va se demander genre, en quoi c'est plus intéressant que venir chercher ton cadeau, surtout venant de toi.

-Et je dois lui répondre quoi, si il me le demande, implicitement ou explicitement ? S'était inquiété Luffy.

-Ben tu dis que toute ta vie tourne pas non plus autour de lui, que c'est pas l'amour de ta vie, que tu peux bien faire le ménage avec ta famille et tes amis ou flirter avec des gars plutôt qu'aller le voir tout le temps. Tu rajoutes, avec subtilité, que comme il est associable, de toutes façons y'a pas de raisons que tu restes tout le temps avec lui puisque tu te fais chier comme un rat mort quand vous êtes ensemble, un zeste de sous-entendu concernant un type qui te plait ET, surtout, à qui tu plait, et le tout bien mixé, le tour est joué.

-Tu ne m'avais pas fait un peu près le même plan, toi, à un moment ? Avait alors demandé Zoro, souriant malicieusement devant l'air blême de son copain. Sanji s'était alors de nouveau retourner vers Luffy pour conclure :

-Et tu pris pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais que tu as tout monté de toutes pièces… Jamais. »

Luffy sourit en repensant à ce moment de la journée. Sanji allait littéralement _morflé_. Le sourire du brun s'agrandit quand la sonnerie de son portable, spécifique à Law, résonna dans le salon. Il décrocha tranquillement au bout de plusieurs sonneries (Nami lui avait dit que ça ferait plus crédible pour le mensonge).

« Allo ?

-Luffy ! Bordel ! Où t'es ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? T'es pas à l'hosto quand même ?

-Non, non, je suis dans le canap' de mon salon, pourquoi ?

-T'es sérieux, là ?! Je m'inquiète comme un dingue et tu me sors : « Je suis dans le canap' de mon salon » ?! Tu veux ma mort ?! Ça fait toute la journée que je t'attends et tu me sors « Je suis dans le canap' de mon salon » ?! Tu te fous littéralement de moi, là ?! Je me suis inquiété comme un dingue pour que dalle ?!

-Bah, c'est bon, t'énerves pas, c'est rien sérieux.

-Comment ça, « c'est rien » ?! Comment ça « c'est rien ?! »

-Rho, c'est bon là ! hurla Luffy, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes qui étaient invitées pour Noël et qui étaient très intéressées de ce fait, par la discussion en court, t'es pas ma mère, me fait pas la morale ! T'es chiant là ! Je suis pas obligé de venir chez toi comme ça, tout le temps sous prétexte que ça peut te faire plaisir ! J'ai des amis, MOI ! J'ai une vie, MOI ! Je faisais le ménage avec mes frangins et là, je me repose, ça te va comme excuse, ou faut qu'en plus je te raconte comment j'ai fait pour avoir un copain en une journée ?! Vu que tu sais toi, t'es pas intéressé alors je vais voir ailleurs, faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, je t'appartiens pas mec, je suis pas obligé de venir là, chez toi, pour ouvrir ton cadeau et te faire plaisir, sérieux ! J'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir ! T'es au courant que dans toute relation (amicale, familiale, amoureuse, et j'en passe) faut de la réciproquée ?! Je suis pas le seul à devoir faire plaisir à l'autre, normalement, alors change de disque ! ET TON CADEAU, TU PEUX LE FOUTRE A LA POUBELLE, J'EN VEUX PAS ! » Law resta éberlué, les yeux papillonnants, quelques secondes avant de raccrocher, puisque Luffy ne disait plus rien, sur un simple « ok ».

Il alla s'installer dans le canapé de son salon, le regard dans le vide, les jambes ballantes, les mains nouées sur ses genoux, les sourcils relevés dans une sorte d'étonnement choquant, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles…

« J'y crois pas….murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc. »

* * *

Luffy, de son coté, était de bonne humeur. Au moment de raccroché, tout le monde avait applaudit sa performance téléphonique. Oui, il n'était pas très doué pour mentir, et même pas du tout, normalement, mais là, c'était différent, il n'avait pas eu Law en face de lui mais au téléphone et apparemment, ça changeait tout.

Sanji lui souriait, fier de son « élève », Sabo et Ace applaudissait vigoureusement, Zoro, sa mère, et son père n'en revenait pas que le « petit Lulu est pu faire un truc aussi…WOW ! », Shanks se marrait dans son coin, Ben tirait quelques bouffées de sa cigarette en souriant tranquillement et Nami riait aux éclats.

* * *

Law réfléchissait encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais il avait fait quelque chose de mal. C'était évident. Luffy ne criait pas sans raisons, ce n'était pas ce genre de personne. Enfin il croyait. Ce n'était pas ce genre de personne. Pas vrai ?

Il se leva et tourna en rond longtemps dans cette pièce très (trop) personnelle qu'était sa chambre. En fait, avant de connaitre Luffy, cette même pièce était complètement sobre (et moche, faut le dire). Mais il avait rencontré le jeune brun, et celui-ci avait tenu à ce que cette chambre ressemble au médecin (qui avait décidément sauter trop de classe pour son propre bien, même si il n'était pas vraiment chirurgien, juste étudiant, en fait).

Il se décida à saisir son portable, lui aussi décoré à son image (encore un délire du petit brun), et à envoyer un SMS à son ami, sûrement trop en colère pour le faire lui-même.

* * *

Luffy bondit sur place en entendant la sonnerie de son portable et en voyant le nom de Trafalgar Law s'afficher sur son écran. Il avait apparemment mordu à l'hameçon ! Le message stipulait clairement :

 _« Luffy, je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as vexé, j'aimerais me racheter. Que penserais-tu du fait que je t'invite au restaurant, toi qui aime tant manger ? Avec hâte et compréhension, pas besoins de signer tu connais mon nom ^^. »_

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit vivement :

 _« Où ? Quelle heure ? »_

Law afficha un discret rictus en comprenant que la réponse était positive et répondit :

 _« All Blue. Dans une demi-heure. Je suis super content que t'ai accepté. Merci. Encore désolé pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, puisque c'est forcément de ma faute. »_

Luffy répondit par un _« Ok »_ sobre pour ne pas montrer son envie énorme de se rendre tout de suite au All Blue.

OoO

Luffy se dirigea vers la table où il avait repérer Law. Quand l'adulte le vit arriver il sourit d'abord avant de blanchir subitement devant le changement de style du jeune homme qu'il connaissait. Le sourire de Luffy se fit plus carnassier et ses yeux plus pétillants.

« Alors ? T'aimes mon nouveau style ?

-Oui…

-Ça ne va pas, Law ? Demanda malicieusement le jeune brun.

-Ça change beaucoup, quand même, murmura Law, bizarrement très pâle. »


	3. Un rendez-vous catastrophique

**Coucou les hachis parmentier aux écrevisses sèches (Yeurk)**

 **Voilà un troisième chapitre avec la signification de "For the Money" en prime.**

 **Un dernier chapitre.**

 **Je lance en même temps le premier chapitre d' "Ascenseur" (de son nom complet "Ascenseur: Gravitation"), en espérant que ça plaise.**

 **Leuxesib: Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire^^.**

 **maud: Ravie que ça t'ai plu!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous catastrophique.

Luffy ne souriait plus depuis un moment. Malgré la réaction de Law, celui-ci n'avait fait aucune remarque et lui avait juste tendu son cadeau, bien enveloppé dans un papier pour mômes. Alors que Luffy savait très bien que Law avait des papiers cadeaux plus adultes. Même pour Noël. Il avait donc ouvert son cadeau sans faire de remarque et avait découvert « Apprendre à se taire pour les Nuls ». Autant dire qu'il avait vraiment fait semblant que ça lui plaisait. Et là, Law était parti aux toilettes sans s'excuser le laissant commander son repas tout seul. Et l'apprenti de médecine lui faisait tellement confiance qu'il était allé demander à ce qu'on ne lui fasse pas sa commande à lui le temps qu'il revienne. Et auprès du barman, très craquant dans sa tenue, il s'était excusé. Alors, quand le barman en question s'était présenté à lui comme Cavendish et lui avait demandé sa commande, Luffy avait fait en sorte de commander le plus possible. Et à son plus grand regret, ça lui retomba dessus quand Law, après avoir mangé dit, d'un ton tranquille « Bon, ce n'est pas non plus u rendez-vous d'amoureux, je ne vais pas payer ta bouffe, tu m'excuses ? » Bah non. Non, hein. Il ne lui pardonnait pas, bordel ! Non ! Alors ils avaient quitté le restaurant après que Luffy est payé sa part du repas, et il s'était mis en route, tranquillement, Law ayant pris soin de s'éloigner de lui d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il avait envie de mourir. Luffy monta les trois petites marches qui menaient à la porte de sa maison.

Soudain, Law prit la parole :

« Luffy ?

-Quoi ? Cracha celui-ci.

-Tu es en colère ?

-Oui.

-C'est à cause du cadeau ou…parce que j'ai dit que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous en amoureux ?

-Non. C'est…Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! » Il rentra la clé dans la serrure quand Law l'appela de nouveau et, excédé, il se retourna vivement lâchant « Quoi encore ? » sonore et déterminé.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être aperçu plutôt. » Et, sous les yeux ébahis de Luffy, il grimpa deux des marches, crocheta la nuque du plus jeune et l'embrasse avec passion, forçant l'accès à la bouche du petit brun, qui gardait les yeux grands ouverts, trop surpris pour réagir.

« Que… souffla-t-il quand le baiser prit fin. » Mais il n'eu pas le temps de reformuler sa phrase que Law l'embrassait de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, il lui répondit avec ardeur, alors que Law gravissait la marche manquante pour le plaquer contre la porte de l'habitation, les mains sous son t-shirt, et la respiration saccadée.

OoO

« Je t'aime, Luffy. » Law était allongé dans le lit de son appartement, nu avec dans ses bras son bel amant un peu moins jeune qu'avant, nu, lui aussi.

« Bah putain. L'aura fallut attendre trois ans de couple pour que tu t'en aperçoives ?

-Que… ?

-Je le savais déjà. Et je t'aime aussi, gros bêta. A ton tour d'être surpris.

-Quand je pense que ton frère, le blond, nous a surpris ce soir là…

-Ace a bien débarqué, un soir, pour nous dire de ne pas oublier les capotes… Le soir de notre première fois, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

-Non mais je te jure…

-Shishishishishi !

-Ne ris pas !

-Roh, c'est bon, c'est drôle !

-C'est de ta vie sexuelle qu'on parle, Lu'.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça qu'au lit ?

-Je te demande pourquoi tu m'appelles tout le temps Torao, sauf au lit où tu m'appelles (enfin) Law ?

-Nan. » Luffy quitta les bras de son bel amant pour rouler sur le dos et, de la même manière que Law, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête contemplant le plafond de la chambre recouvert d'étoiles fluorescentes, histoire d'avoir quand même un peu de lumière la nuit, mais pour autre chose que lire…

« Au fait ! Law, pourquoi chirurgien ? »

Law sourit, se préparant déjà à sa réponse, sarcastique :

« For the Money. »

* * *

 **FIN.**

 ***Pars en courant discrètement***

 **"En espérant vous revoir sur "Ascenseur: Gravitation"!"**


End file.
